Strawberry Bubblegum
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Kiku returns to his shared dorm with Alfred F. Jones with a pack of strawberry flavored bubblegum. With nothing else to do, Alfred suggests a game to play - one that would bring them close in an I-like-you-as-more-than-a-roommate way. (Horrible summary, I know, but I promise you that the story inside is way better!) Human AU; Ameripan. Rated T for you-know-what.


**Strawberry Bubblegum**

* * *

><p>Kiku thanked the odd young girl behind the counter a second time as he moved to retrieve the items he had bought. In all honesty, the Japanese college student would've preferred if his roommate wasn't such a sweet tooth, but what could he do? Saying anything about Jones-san's need for high-caloried foods was beyond rude.<p>

Besides, the cute Eren keychain and Doraemon plush he got was compensation enough for the trip.

Upon entering the dorm room, Kiku was quick to pull his hat and coat off on the small hooks by the door. He could hear the shooting of some kind of violent game from the small television Jones had somehow managed to set up. He was having one of those "in" days again...

"Yo, Keeks!"

Honda blushed at the nickname before making his way towards a wrapped-up Alfred F. Jones in pajamas. "Hai, Jones-san?"

Alfred pouted, his game controller forgotten and game paused for the time being. "I told you to call me 'Al'; even good ol' 'Alfred' would do!"

"... Is there something you needed, Jones-san?"

The American grumbled something under his breath before letting the manner go and smiling up at Kiku. "Did you bring my chips?"

"Hai," Kiku was quick to give Alfred the bag containing an assortment of American snacks and candies, along with a couple Japanese ones bought for Honda's own pleasure. "I'm sorry for taking so long. The line was quite long when I got there..."

Alfred only smiled. "Nah, it's cool! No need to be sorry!" Upon seeing Kiku's ever neutral expression, he went on to add, "You really don't have to apologize so much. Manners don't matter a lot with me!"

Kiku, however, searched for a change of topic, not entirely interested in talking over mannerisms yet again. He fumbled inside his jeans pockets before pulling out a small pack of gum, his expression turning into one of puzzlement. "The cashier gave me free gum. Is it normal for staff to give away free things in the country?"

Alfred would've laughed if Kiku didn't look so genuinely and adorably curious. "Yep! Welcome to the great US of A; where freedom rings in more ways than one!"

Honda smiled slightly at the small joke before extending his hand out. "Would you like it? I'm not really a big fan of gum, and this one seems to be strawberry flavored." The moment Alfred took the gum, a sudden thought struck Kiku. Embarrassed, he continued on to say, "The cashier also gave me a wink upon handing me the gum. Does _that_ mean anything in your country?"

Jones halted in tearing up the wrapper as he looked up at his roommate with initial confusion before that expression quickly morphed into one of understanding. "Did the girl have a pink flower clip in her hair and green eyes with a frying pan placed somewhere near by?"

The Japanese youth's eyes widened slightly. "How... How did you-"

"That was Elizabeta," Alfred would've given a bit more information if he wasn't so annoyed. "Jeez, ever since I came out as gay, that girl has been trying to set me up with every guy here." He laughed as a sudden memory popped up in his head. "She even tried to set me up with Lovino! I mean, yeah, I kinda had a crush on him for a couple weeks, but still!"

As Alfred went on to describe his love life mishaps with Ms. Héderváry, Kiku's heart grew heavier and heavier with each name uttered out of the other's lips. It wasn't a feeling of sadness - far from it. He didn't actually know what to name the particular feeling. It was close to anger, but not quite...

... Was he jealous?

"Hey, you okay?" Alfred stopped in his rant when he spotted Kiku shaking his head.

"私は大丈夫だ." Kiku reassured, completely unaware that he had reverted to Japanese. "それは何のビデオゲームとは？"

Alfred hadn't even bothered to answer the question, instead looking down at the gum in his hands with a nearly sheepish expression. Kiku wasn't exactly sure on what to expect. "Hey... Wanna play a game?"

A game? Well, that didn't sound too terrible. "What kind of game, Jones-san?"

Alfred smirked, but it was hidden from the other's sight since the former was still looking down. He took one piece of gum out from the pack and stretched it out towards Kiku, a nearly too innocent smile on his bright face. "I'll guide you through it, alright?"

Jones-san had never given Kiku a reason to not trust him, so he willingly went along with the American's antics as he took the thin piece of candy into his hand.

"Chew it."

A bit puzzled, Kiku popped the gum into his mouth, softly chewing on the candy as instructed.

With a deep breath, Alfred quickly muttered for the other to stand still as he took Kiku's arm and held it firmly, yet delicately. Slowly, he leaned in closer, Kiku's heart hammering with each inch the other managed to cover.

He almost pulled back before Alfred's lips clashed onto his own, completely securing him in place.

Alfred used the confusion to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside, exploring his roommate's mouth with vigorous pleasure (and enjoying the slight moan that escaped the other's soft lips) before bumping into the small lump of chewed strawberry gum. Swiftly, he pushed the candy into his mouth with his own tongue and pulled back, his hand still on the other's forearm. He took in Kiku's expression of shock with amusement as he proceeded in chewing.

"Your turn," he uttered, the faintest of smug smirks on his mouth.

Kiku didn't even register the two words, his free hand coming up to lightly touch his lips, a bright red blush across his cheeks giving away his inner feelings. He struggled to say something in reply, but he was simply shocked to silence. Too many thoughts were jumbling up his brain, but one thing was clear: they were all centered around Alfred.

To say he had expected that wink to lead to this was a complete and utter understatement.

Tired of waiting, Alfred decided to hold his roommate's hand and kiss his cheek with a sweet smile. "I like you, y'know. I might even go Prince Charming here and say I love you!"

It was silent for a bit more before Kiku's feelings betrayed him and revealed, "... ぼくもすきだよ."

Alfred knew enough Japanese from anime and manga to know what that meant. And he was beyond happy.

A couple more kisses later, they each found themselves playing the bubblegum game again soon enough. Alfred internally gave Elizabeta and Francis a small thanks for the cheesy, yet brilliant idea.

* * *

><p><strong>＊<strong> _My Japanese is incredibly horrible, so I had some online translator help. Please excuse my Japanese mistakes. I tried my best with the little pieces I know. (Also, if anyone grasps what I'm trying to write and knows what Japanese grammatical errors I made, may you please inform me? 有難う御座います。)_

_A.N./ So my first Hetalia fic is Ameripan! I hope I nailed it alright enough... Anyway, this little one shot was inspired by a song (Justin Timberlake - Strawberry Bubblegum), because I can't seem to get my inspiration form anywhere else. I'm probably going to be doing more Ameripan, since I love it so much and wish there was more fanfiction for these two. So, tell me what you think below!_

_Review, おねがいします！_


End file.
